POWER RANGERS SAMURAI 20
by JIAFOREVERPRS
Summary: TAYLOR SHIBA WATANABE ES LA HIJA DE JAYDEN SHIBA Y MIA WATANABE , ELLA TIENE UN HERMANO DE NOMBRE TROY SHIBA , TAYLOR ES LA ELEGIDA PARA SER LA RANGER ROJA NUMERO 20 DEBIDO A QUE ELLA ES QUIEN OBTUVO LOS PODERES Y LAS CARACTERISTICAS FISICAS DE SUS PADRES , TAYLOR DEBERA ENFRENTAR DSITINTOS PROBLEMAS Y INCLUSIVE QUITARLE EL PUESTO A SU HERMANO TROY COMO EL RANGER ROJO , TAYLOR SHI.
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS SAMURAI (HOMENAJE ) CAPITULO 1

ORIGENES PRIMERA PARTE

TROY EN DONDE ESTAS TROY SE ESCUCHA GRITAR UNA VOZ DE UNA CHICA

DERREPENTE SE LEVANTA UNA CHICA MIENTRAS DORMIA AL TENER UNA PESADILLA LA CHICA ES ALTA DE CABELLO CASTANO PIEL BLANCA CON UN HOYUELO EN EL LADO IZQUIERDO DE LA MEJILLA Y OJOS AZULES

SE HABRE LA PUERTA Y ENTRA UN HOMBRE

: QUE SUCEDE QUE TIENES TAYLOR

TAYLOR : NO NADA MENTOR LI

MENTOR LI : LA MISMA PESADILLA DE SIEMPRE

TAYLOR : SI LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE POR QUE SIEMPRE LA SUENO

MENTOR LI : SABES MI MAESTRO SIEMPRE ME DECIA QUE LAS COSAS QUE SONAMOS NOS VAN A PASAR OH YA NOS PASARON , BUENO SERA MEJOR QUE DESCANSE YO YA ME VOY BUENAS NOCHES

TAYLOR : SI HASTA MANANA MENTOR LI Y SE QUEDA PENSANDO EN LO QUE EL MENTOR LE DIJO PERO DESPUES SE QUEDA DORMIDA

A LA MANANA SIGUIENTE MIENTRAS DESAYUNABAN EL MENTOR LI VIO A TAYLOR QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA DISTRAIDA

MENTOR LI : QUE SUCEDE TAYLOR EN QUE PIENSAS

TAYLOR : SOLO PENSABA EN LO QUE ME DIJO ANOCHE SOBRE LOS SUENOS , MENTOR LI SE QUE DESDE HACE 20 ANOS CUANDO YO ERA PEQUENA USTED ME CRIO Y DISCULPE SI LE MOLESTA PERO NO CREE QUE ES HORA DE QUE ME DIGA QUIENES FUERON MIS PADRES SOLO SE QUE MI PADRE FUE UNO DE LOS SAMURAIS ROJOS DE LA FAMILIA SHIBA PERO QUIEN MENTOR QUIEN

MENTOR LI : TIENES RASON CREO QUE TU VALENTIA A SIDO MUY GRANDE AL IGUAL QUE TU VALOR PARA SOPORTAR DURANTE 20 ANOS NO SABER NADA SOBRE TU FAMILIA A ECEPCION DE TU HERMANO TROY QUIEN ES EL ACTUAL LIDER NUMERO 19 DE LOS POWER RANGERS SAMURAI QUIEN AHORA VIVE EN LA CIUDAD DONDE VIVIERON TUS PADRES , VAMOS ACOMPANAME TE DIRE TODA LA VERDAD

LLEGAN EN DONDE ESTA UN PEQUEÑO CUADRO Y EL METOR DICE

MENTOR LI : TAYLOR SHIBA PRS20

MIENTRAS QUE TAYLOR QUEDA SORPRENDIDA AL VER QUE LA CASA SE TRANSFORMA EN UNA CASA LLENA DE COSAS SAMURAI

TAYLOR : QUE ES TODO ESTO MENTOR

MENTOR LI : VAMOS SIGUEME (MIENTRAS QUE ELLA LO OBEDECE ) MENTOR LI : ESTO ES PARA LO QUE TU PADRE TE DEJO COMIGO PARA ENTRENARTE PARA QUE TU SEAS LA RANGER SAMURAI ROJA NUMERO 20 DE LA FAMILIA SHIBA EN LIDERAR A LOS RANGERS GENERACION 20

TAYLOR : QUE ES LO QUE AS DICHO LI

MENTOR LI : ASI COMO ESCUCHASTE TAYLOR

TAYLOR PERO QUE SUCEDERA CON MI HERMANO TROY , NO LE PASARA NADA VERDAD

MENTOR LI : SOLO EL DESTINO LO DECIDIRA , AHORA DEJAME DECIRTE POR QUE ES QUE FUISTE ELEGIDA Y NO A TU HERMANO MAYOR TROY , TAYLOR HACE MUCHOS ANOS TU PADRE FUE EL LIDER NUMERO 18 DE LOS POWER RANGER SAMURAI PERO SUCEDIÓ ALGO QUE JAMAS HABIA SUCEDIDO TU PADRE SE ENAMORO DE UNA DE SUS COMPANERAS DE EQUIPO LA RANGER ROSA TU MADRE

TAYLOR : QUE PERO COMO

MENTOR LI : EL AMOR DE TU PADRE FUE MUCHO MAS GRANDE HACIA TU MADRE QUE ROMPIO LA REGLA DE QUE CADA RANGER DEBE DE PROCREAR FAMILIA APARTE Y NO CON OTRO RANGER AL FINAL DE CUENTAS TU PADRE Y MADRE SE CASARON DE ESE AMOR TAN PURO Y ETERNO NACIERON TU Y TU HERMANO TROY , PERO AHORA LA INCOGNITA ERA QUIEN HEREDARIA EL PODER DEL AIRE , EL PRIMERO EN NACER FUE TU HERMANO QUIEN A LA VISTA DEL MENTOR DE TU PADRE EL HABIA HEREDADO SOLO UN POCO DEL PODER DEL FUEGO Y FISICAMENTE TODAS LAS CARACTERISTICAS DE TU MADRE PERO DOS ANOS DESPUES NACISTE TU EL MENTOR DE TU PADRE NUEVAMNETE DIO SU PARABRA DANDO A CONOCER QUE TU HABIAS HEREDADO TODO EL PODER DEL FUEGO PERO QUE ALMISMO TIEMPO AL PASAR LOS ANOS DOMINARIAS EL PODER DEL AIRE TENIENDO ASI A LA RANGER MAS FUERTE DE LA DECENDENCIA SHIBA LA CUAL CREIAN SERIA QUIEN DERROTARIA AL MAL VIENDO ASI SU ASPECTO FISICO MESCLADO CON CARACTERISTICAS DE TU PADRE Y DE TU MADRE ERA ESA PEQUENA NINA DE CABELLO CASTANO ,PIEL BLANCA ,CON UN HOYUELO EN EL LADO IZQUIERDO DE LA MEJILLA Y DE OJOS AZULES ASI QUE COMO EL MAL QUERIA DESTRUIRLOS TU PADRE LOS SEPARO A TU HERMANO LO DEJO CON UN AMIGO DE SU MENTOR Y A TI TE TRAJO CONMIGO PARA ENSENARTE A DOMINAR TU PODER Y QUE ESTES LISTA PARA CUANDO SEA HORA DE TOMAR TU LUGAR

TAYLOR TRATANDO AUN DE COMPRENDER LE PREGUNTA

TAYLO : Y COMO SE LLAMABAN MIS PADRES LI

MENTOR LI : TUS PADRES FUERON JAYDEN SHIBA Y MIA WATANABE

TAYLOR : LI MI PADRE POSEI EL PODER DEL SELLO

MENTOR LI : NO LO HEREDASTE DE TU TIA LAUREN LA HERMANA MAYOR DE TU PADRE (TAYLOR ASOMBRADA LO MIRA ) TAYLOR : ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AUN TENGO FAMILIA POR PARTE DE MI PADRE O CONOCES A ALGUN FAMILIAR DE MI MADRE LI

MENTOR LI : NO TU TIA LAUREN MURIO CUANDO ERAS PEQUENA Y DE TU MADRE SOLO SE QUE TENIA UN HERMANO LLAMDO TERRI PERO NUNCA SUPO MAS DE EL SOLO UNA VEZ LA VISITO PERO ESO FUE MUCHO ANTES DE QUE TU NACIERAS

TAYLOR : SI ESTA BIEN

SE ACERCA A UNA FOTO DE SUS PADRES Y LA VE CON TRISTEZA

TAYLOR : PADRE TE PROMETO CUMPLIR CON LO QUE TU DESEABAS TE LOPROMETO A TI Y A MI MADRE

DICE CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA ….

GRACIAS POR VER MI CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO PRONTO SUBIRE MAS


	2. Chapter 2

POWER RANGERS SAMURAI 20 ORIGENES PARTE 2

AL DIA SIGUIENTE POR LA MANANA TAYLOR SE LEVANTO TEMPRANO Y SALIO A CORRER A LA CALLE MIENTRAS REGRESABA DE CORRER PASO POR EL PARQUE Y SE DETUVO AL VER A VARIOS NINOS JUGANDO FELIZMENTE Y PENSO ASI DEBE DE SER SIEMPRE TODOS FELICES Y DIJO

TAYLOR : PADRE TE PROMETO A TI Y A MI MADRE QUE PROTEGERE LA HUMANIDAD CON MI VIDA COMO USTEDES LO HICIERON SIEMPRE

DESPUES LLEGO A LA CASA Y EL MENTOR LI LE PREGUNTO MENTOR LI : EN DONDE ESTABAS TAYLOR TE ESTABA BUSCANDO PARA QUE DESAYUNARAS

TAYLOR : LO SIENTO MENTOR SALI A CORRER ES QUE APARTIR DE HOY EMPIEZA EL VERDADERO ENTRAMIENTO

MENTOR LI : PERO SI SIEMPRE ENTRENAS

TAYLOR : SI PERO SOLO MUY POCO A PARTIR DE AHORA ENTRENARE MUCHO HASTA LOGRAR SER TAN FUERTE COMO MI PADRE

MENTOR LI : TE ASEGURO QUE LO VAS A CONTESEGUIR PERO BUENO DESAYUNEMOS PARA QUE DESPUES CONTINUES CON EL ENTRAMIENTO

AL TERMINAR DE DESAYUNAR TAYLOR SE FUE A AFUERA A PRACTICAR CON SU KENDO MIENTRAS QUE EL MENTOR LIMPIABA ADENTRO EN SE MOMENTO SONO EL TELEFONO EL MENTOR CONTESTO ERA UNA LLAMADA DESDE LA CASA SHIBA EL MENTOR JING QUE LE HABLABA PARA PREGUNTARLE SOBRE TAYLOR Y DECIRLE SI YA ESTABA LISTA YA QUE LOS ATAQUES NIGLOKS AUMENTABAN CADA VES MAS A LO EL MENTOR LE CONTESTO MENTOR LI : LA VERDAD TAYLOR A SIDO MUY FUERTE A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE LE A SUCEDIDO PERO CREO YO QUE TAL VEZ CON UN POCO MAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO SERA MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE JAYDEN SU PADRE PERO POR QUE LA LLAMAN QUE NO ESTA ALLA TROY CUBRIENDOLA

MENTOR JING : SI PERO ULTIMAMENTE AN AUMENTADO LOS ATAQUES NIGHLOCK Y TEMO QUE SE ACERCA LA HORA DE QUE TAYLOR OCUPE SU LUGAR DE CUALQUIER MANERA DESDE HACE VARIOS DIAS HE EMPEZADO A PREPARAR A LOS COMPANEROS DEL NUEVO EQUIPO DE TAYLOR PERO MENTOR LI CREO QUE SE ESTA ACERCANDO LA HORA DE QUE TAYLOR OCUPE SU LUGAR COMO LA LIDER NUMERO 20 DE LOS POWER RANGERS SAMURAI

MENTOR LI : ESTA BIEN EMPEZARE A PREPARAR A TAYLOR

MENTOR JING : BUENO ESTAMOS EN CONTACTO SI LLEGARA A SER DERREPENTE QUE UTILIZE EL SIMBOLO DE TRANSPORTACION PARA QUE LLEGUE MAS RAPIDO

MENTOR LI : DE ACUERDO MENTOR JING

EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRO TAYLOR Y VIO AL MENTOR LI HABLANDO POR TELEFONO Y LE PREGUNTO

TAYLOR : CON QUIEN HABLAS LI

MENTOR LI : TAYLOR VAMOS ES HORA DE HABLAR DE ALGO QUE ALGUN DIA PASARIA

AMBOS SE SIENTAN EN LA SALA Y EL MENTOR LI LE DECI

MENTOR LI : TAYLOR EL MENTOR DE TU HERMANO TROY ERA CON QUIEN ESTABA HABLANDO SU NOMBRE ES EL MENTOR JING EL ME A DICHO QUE LOS ATAQUES NIGHLOCK AN AUMENTADO Y EL CREE QUE ES HORA DE QUE TOMES EL LUGAR QUE TE CORRESPONDE

TAYLOR : PERO MENTOR QUE PASARA CON MI HERMANO TROY EL ES EL ACTUAL LIDER NO PUEDO LLEGAR Y QUITARLE SU LUGAR

MENTOR LI : LO SE TAYLOR PERO SOLO EL DESTINO SERA QUIEN DECIDA LO QUE PASARA

TAYLOR : ESTA BIEN LI ASI SERA MIENTRAS TANTO VOY A SEGUIR PRACTICANDO

AL ANOCHECER DESPUES DE CENAR TAYLOR TOMO UN BANO Y AL TERMINAR DECIDIO SALIR AL JARDIN EN DONDE PRACTICABA SALIO Y SE SENTO EN UNA DE LAS POSICIONES QUE SEGÚN LI SU PADRE HASIA PARA PENSAR AL CENTARSE SERRO LOS OJOS Y PENSO PADRE AYUDAME PARA LOGRAR TENER LA FUERZA Y FORTALEZA DE LOGRAR LO QUE TU Y MI MADRE TANTO QUERIAN

SIENDO LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE SUENA EL TELEFONO ES EL MENTOR JING

MENTOR LI : BUENO QUIEN ES

MENTOR JING : MENTOR LI A COMENZADO LAS TROPAS DEL MAESTRO XANDRE Y EL AN INVADIDO LA CIUDAD ES HORA DE QUE TAYLOR AYUDE A LOS RANGERS

MENTOR LI : SI ESTA BIEN

MENTOR JING : QUE UTILIZE EL SIMBOLO DE TRANSPORTACION PARA QUE LLEGUE MAS RAPIDO

MENTOR LI : SI AHORA MISMO LA ENVIO

EN SE MOMENTO ENTRA TAYLOR Y LE DICE AL MENTOR LI

TAYLOR : ES HORA VERDAD

MENTOR LI : SI LAS TROPAS DE EL MAESTRO XANDRE AN INVADIDO LA CIUDAD Y LOS RANGERS ESTAN MUY HERIDOS PERO AUN ASI SE FUERON A PELEAR VAMOS TE AYUDARE A EMPACAR

AMBOS SE VAN Y EMPIENSAN A EMPACAR LA ROPA DE TAYLOR CUANDO ESTA LISTA EL MENTOR LI LE DICE UTILIZA EL SIMBOLO DE TRANSPORTACION ELLA LO HABRAZA Y LE DECI

TAYLOR : GRACIAS POR TODO LI ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE PRONTO TE VOLVERE A VER

TAYLOR HASE EL SIMBOLO LO CRUSA Y DESAPARE

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIUDAD TROY Y SU EQUIPO ENCUENTRAN A LAS TROPAS Y AL MAESTRO XANDRE

TROY : ALTO AHÍ MAESTRO XANDRE MAESTRO XANDRE : QUIEN SE ATREVE A DETENERME

TROY : YO TROY SHIBA WATABANE

MAESTRO XANDRE : RANGER TE DESTRUIRE A TI COMO LO HICE CON TUS PADRES HUA JAJAJA

TROY : NO LO CREO LISTOS

RANGERS : LISTOS

LOS CINCO : SAMURAIZER VAMOS SAMURAI Y DIBUJAN SUS SIMBOLOS Y SE COMBIERTEN EN RANGERS

LOS CINCO ATACAN A LAS TROPAS DE XANDRE MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA SHIBA EL MENTPR JING ESPERA LA LLEGADA DE TAYLOR MIENTRAS SE DIRIGIA A VER EL MAPA DE LA CIUDAD LO HABRIO Y VIO QUE CASI TODA LA CIUDAD ESTABA LLENA DE MUGERS EN SE MOMENTO VIO UN CIRCULO ROJO QUE PARECIA SER UN TRANSPORTADOR Y VIO A UNA JOVEN CON UNA MALETA QUE SALIA DE EL Y LE PREGUNTO

MENTOR JING : ERES TAYLOR

TAYLOR : SI ASI ES SOY TAYLOR SHIBA WATABANE EN DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO TROY Y LOS DEMAS RANGERS

CONTINUARA….

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :)


	3. Chapter 3

POWER RANGERS SAMURAI ( OMENAJE ) ORIGENES PARTE 3

EMPIEZA LA CANCION Y PASAN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES

YOSELIN SKYLER ES TAYLOR LA RANGER ROJA

LUIS BURDONS ES TROY EL RANGER ROJO

EMILI PARKER ES ESME LA RANGER AMARILLA

MIA GODALL ES MADDIE LA RANGER ROSA

STEVEN JONSON ES JAKE EL RANGER VERDE NICK MORAN ES DILLON EL RANGER AZUL GEORGE DOMIN ES MENTOR JING

LI MING ES MENTOR LI

ORIGENES PARTE 3

MENTOR JING : ERES TAYLOR

TAYLOR : SI ASI ES SOY TAYLOR SHIBA WATABANE EN DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO TROY Y LOS DEMAS RANGERS

EL MENTOR SORPRENDIDO DE VERLA LE DICE

MENTOR JING : ERES IDENTICA A TU PADRE ERES LA VERSION FEMENINA DE TU PADRE TAYLOR : GRACIAS ME ALEGRO DE SERLO Y ESPERO PODER SER COMO EL ALGUN DIA PERO EN DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO Y LOS DEMAS RANGERS

MENTOR JING : ESTAN PELEANDO CON LAS TROPAS DEL MAESTRO XANDRE VAMOS DEVES DE IR A AYUDARLOS

TAYLOR : DE ACUERDO DEBO IRME

SALE CORRIENDO ASIA LA CIUDAD MIENTRAS TANTO LOS RANGERS ERAN DERROTADOS POR EL MAESTRO XANDRE ESTAN TODOS TIRADOS EN EL SUELO EL UNICO QUE INTENTA PARARSE ES TROY QUIEN SACA SU SAMURAIZER Y DIBUJA EL SIMBOLO DE SELLADO Y LO LANZA ASIA EL MAESTRO XANDRE PERO ESTE LE MANDA UN ATAQUE Y LO VUELVE A DERRIVAR AL SUELO Y TROY CAE DERROTADO EN SE MOMENTO EL MAESTRO XANDRE Y SU EJERCITO DESAPARECE YA CON TAYLOR ELLA ESTA SERCA DE DONDE ESTABAN PELEANDO Y ESCUCHA UNA EXPLOCION Y CORRE ASIA AHÍ Y VE A LOS RANGERS TIRADOS PERO NO VE A TROY Y CORRE ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS Y EL HUMO MIENTRAS GRITA

TAYLOR : TROY , TROY Y LO VE TIRADO Y CORRE ASI EL Y PONE LA CABEZA DE EL ENSIMA DE SUS PIERNAS MIENTRAS LLORA Y LO MUEVE

TAYLOR : TROY NO , NO ME PUDES DEJAR

EN SE MOMENTO TROY DESPIERTA Y LE DICE

TROY : TAYLOR MI HERMANITA ERES TU

TAYLOR : SI TROY SOY YO TU HERMANITA

TROY : ESCUCHAME TIENES QUE SER FUERTE EL SELLO CON EL QUE ENSERE AL MAESTRO XANDRE SE REOMPERA EN UNOS MESES Y TU TENDRAS QUE COMANDAR EL NUEVO EQUIPO DE RANGERS CON TUS SIMBOLOS PODRAS DERROTAR AL MAESTRO XANDRE YO SE QUE TU LO LOGRARAS

TAYLOR : ASI SERA TROY TE LO PROMETO

EN ESE MOMENTO TROY SIERRA LOS OJOS Y MUERE MIENTRAS QUE TAYLOR SOLO LLORA Y LO ABRAZA

TAYLOR : NO TROYYYYYYYYYY

ASI SE QUEDA TAYLOR CUANDO LLEGA EL MENTOR JING Y LA ABRAZA Y JUNTOS LLORAN LA MUERTE DE TROY DESPUES DE UNA HORA TAYLOR SE ACERCA LA CABEZA DE TROY Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA PONE LA CABEZA DE TROY EN LA TIERRA SE PARA Y SE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS Y LE DICE AL CUERPO DE TROY

TAYLOR : TE PROMETO QUE NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE EL MAESTRO XANDRE PAGUE POR TU MUERTE Y LA DE NUESTROS PADRES

DESPUES CAMINA ASIA EL MENTOR QUIEN LA ABRAZA Y EN SE MOMENTO LLEGA LA AMBULANCIA Y SE LLEVA A TROY Y A LOS DEMAS RANGERS DESPUES TAYLOR LE DICE AL MENTOR JING TAYLOR : MENTOR LLAMA A LOS FAMILIARES DE LOS RANGERS Y EL MENTOR ASE ESO

DESPUES POR LA MANANA TAYLOR LE DICE AL MENTOR

TAYLOR : MENTOR LE PROMETI A MI HERMANO QUE NO DESCANSARIA HASTA DESTRUIR AL MAESTRO XANDRE Y ASI SERA PERO NECESITO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESTAR LISTA ASI QUE ME IRE A DEJAR EL CUERPO DE MI HERMANO AL LADO DEL DE MI PADRE Y DEL DE MI MADRE Y REGRESARE MESES DESPUES PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR LA CIUDAD SOLA ASI QUE QUIERO QUE LLAMES A LOS RANGERS QUE COMFORMARAN MI NUEVO EQUIPO PERO TAMBIEN TE PIDO QUE NO LES DIGAS TODO ESTO QUE PASO NI TAMPOCO QUE YO SERE SU LIDER DEJALOS QUE PIENSEN LO QUE QUIERAN SI TE PREGUNTAN NO PUEDES DECIRLES BUENO YO ME VOY PERO DESDE DE HOY DILES QUE SE VAYAN PREPARANDO Y DENTRO DE UN MES QUE ES CUANDO EL PODER DEL SELLO SE TERMINARA LLAMALOS POR QUE DESDE ESE DIA COMENZARA LA LUCHA YO REGRESARE QUINCE DIAS DESPUES DE QUE ALLA EMPESADO MIENTRAS TANTO TU LOS ENTRENARAS

DIBUJA EL SIMBOLO DE TRANSPORTACION Y DESAPARECE MIENTRAS QUE EL MENTOR ASE LO QUE LE DIJO


	4. Chapter 4

POWER RANGERS SAMURAI 20 EN BUSCA DE LOS CUATRO RANGERS

PARTE 4

ES DE MANANA EN LA CASA SHIBA YA HABIA PASADO UN MES , EL MENTOR JING DESAYUNABA CUANDO SONO EL TELEFONO EL CONTESTO

MENTOR JING : BUENO ERES TU TAYLOR

TAYLOR : SI MENTOR SOY YO TAYLOR SOLO LLAMABA PARA PREGUNTARTE SI YA HICISTE LO QUE TE PEDI DIME YA ENCONTRASTE O ELEGISTE A LOS CUATRO RANGERS QUE TE PEDI

MENTOR JING : NO JUSTO EL DIA DE HOY LOS IBA A ESCOGER PERO NO SON SOLO TRES RANGERS YA QUE TU HEREDASTE EL PODER DEL AIRE DE TU MADRE

TAYLOR: LO SE PERO SABES QUE AUN NO LO DOMINO AQUIEN ESCOJAS LO PODRA DOMINAR UN POCO POR QUE SOLO TENDRA UN PODER PERO YO HEREDE DOS PODERES EL FUEGO QUE ES EL QUE YA DOMINO Y EL AIRE QUE AUN ME FALTA POR DOMINAR ADEMAS EL TIEMPO DIRA CUANDO LO USARE MIENTRAS TANTO BUSCA QUIEN LO DOMINE MENTOR JING: PERO COMO SI NECESITAN AVERLO HEREDADO PARA PODER DOMINARLO

TAYLOR : NO NESESARIAMENTE BUSCA QUE QUIEN LO VAYA A DOMINAR TENGA CONECCION CON EL PODER

TAYLOR : BUENO MENTOR SOLO TE HABLABA PARA ESO EN DOS DIAS ESTARE CONTIGO Y ESPERO QUE YA ESTEN LOS RANGERS YA QUE ESE DIA SE ROMPE EL SELLADO ADIOS MENTOR

EL MENTOR CUELGA EL TELEFONO

MENTOR JING : ESPERO ENCONTRAR A LOS DEMAS RANGERS

TAYLOR MIENTRAS TANTO NO HABIA HECHO OTRA COSA MAS QUE ENTRENAR Y PLACTICAR LOS SIMBOLO TANTO DE FUEGO COMO DE AIRE

ESTABA TOTALMENTE DEDICA A ENTRENAR MIENTRA ENTRENABA RECORDABA UNA VEZ QUE HABIA ESTADO CON SU PADRE ESTE CON UN SIMBOLO LE HABIA HECHO UNA OJA DE COLOR ROJO Y CON ELLA HABIA HECHO UN AVION DE PAPEL , MIENTRA INTENTABA BORRAR LOS PENSAMIENTOS GOLPEANDO MAS FUERTE ROMPEO EL KENDO Y SE DETUVO RECORDANDO CUANDO UNA VEZ HABIA VISTO A SU PADRE Y CORREO Y LO HABRAZO MIENTRAS LE DECIA PAPI QUE BUENO QUE VINISTE , PAPA: SABES QUE ERES LO QUE MAS QUIERO NUNCA TE DEJARE

VOLVIENDO DEL RECUERDO NO PUDO CONTENER LAS LAGRIMAS Y PENSO

AY PAPA NO SABES COMO TE EXTRANO NO SABES CUANTO DESEARIA QUE ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ ( LIMPIANDOSE LAS LAGRIMAS ENTRO HACIA ADENTRO ERA UNA PEQUENA CASA CERCAS DE DONDE SE ENCONTRABA EL RESINTO DONDE ESTABAN LOS RESTOS DE TODOS LO RANGERS ROJO Y TAMBIEN EL DE SU MADRE

AL ENTRAR A LA CASA VIO UN CUADRO CON UNA FOTO DE SU PADRE CON SU TRAJE DE ENTRENAMIENTO EN CUAL TRATABA DE DOMINAR EL CANON ESCARABAJO DE FUEGO

Y PENSO

ESPERO PODER SER IGUAL DE FUERTE QUE TU PAPA

SIGUIO CAMINANDO Y VIO OTRA FOTO EN ESTA ESTABAN SU PADRE Y SU MADRE VESTIDOS DE RANGERS PERO SIN EL CASCO

TAYLOR : (DIJO CON UNA SONRISA ) AHORA ENTIENDO PAPA PORQUE LA ELEGISTE Y TE COMPRENDO MAMA EL ERA MUY GUAPO ERA EL MEJOR DE TODOS

TAYLOR DECIDIO DARSE UNA DUCHA Y DESPUES DE ESO SALIO AL JARDIN AHÍ VIO LAS ESTRELLAS Y PENSO EN SU PADRE SEGÚN EL MKENTOR JI , VER LAS ESTRELLAS O EL CIELO ERA LO HACIA SU PADRE (JAYDEN ) PARA CONCENTRARSE OPARA PODER PENSAR MEJOR Y ASI ERA A TAYLOR LE SUCEDIA LO MISMO , AHÍ SENTADA TAYLOR PENSABA Y MEDITABA LO QUE SUCEDERIA

CONTINUARA….

ESPERO Y LES ESTE GUSTANDO :)


End file.
